Vacances chez les Black
by DecrepiRoz
Summary: Que s'est-il passé chez les Black pour que Sirius quitte le domicile familial lors de ses 16 ans ? Voici ce à quoi Regulus a dû assister. Histoire d'abord écrite pour un concours sur un autre site.


**Vacances chez les Black**

Regulus Arcturus Black, 15 ans, était bien content que cette année soit terminée et que les vacances commencent enfin. Alors qu'il était en route vers chez lui avec son père Orion et son frère Sirius, il rêvassa un peu. Il venait de passer toutes ses BUSE et il était satisfait. Il était certain d'avoir bien réussi, il espérait seulement qu'il aurait fait mieux que son frère un an auparavant.

Regulus soupira, son frère était si aimé et populaire que cela en était ridicule. Par contre, Sirius pouvait bien être adulé à Poudlard, au 12, square Grimmaurd, les choses redevenaient normales et ses parents le préféraient. Pourquoi ? Parce que son frère faisait tout pour être contre les idées de ses parents à propos de la pureté du sang alors que Regulus partageait les idées de ses parents. En plus, Sirius était à Gryffondor ce qui sortait du cadre de la famille qui était généralement toujours allée à Serpentard avec quelques Serdaigle ici et là. Tout cela engendrait de nombreux conflits dans la très Noble et très Ancienne Maison des Black.

Regulus se demandait comment lui et son frère pouvaient être si différents, ils avaient pourtant été élevés ensemble et eu les mêmes parents. Il n'avait pas de réponse à cette question. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que lui était fier d'être à Serpentard, fier d'être un sang pur et fier d'être un Black alors que son frère rejetait tout cela. Il se souvenait que petits, ils jouaient ensemble et s'entendaient bien et que dès que Sirius fut en âge de commencer à raisonner, il avait commencer à poser beaucoup de questions. Un peu plus tard, il avait commencé à s'opposer farouchement aux idées sur la pureté du sang, prônant l'égalité entre tous. Une distance s'était donc progressivement installée entre eux jusqu'à leurs entrées respectives à Poudlard où ils constatèrent que plus rien ne les rapprochaient désormais. Il ne détestait pas son frère, mais il ne le comprenait pas du tout! Il pensait bien que son frère lui reprochait d'adhérer aux valeurs inculquées par leurs parents.

Durant le chemin vers la maison familiale, son père lui posa quelques questions sur ses exploits au Quidditch, sur le déroulement de ses BUSE et il prit aussi des nouvelles de quelques-uns de ses camarades de classe. Arrivés à destination, sa mère, Walburga, les accueillit avec joie tout en pestant immédiatement contre l'aîné.

Quelques semaines passèrent durant lesquelles Regulus tenta de profiter de ses vacances pour voir certains amis, se reposer, enrichir ses connaissances en magie, mais surtout éviter de croiser les multiples confrontations entre sa mère et son frère. Il passa donc du temps chez des amis, du temps sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais il dût tout de même passer du temps au square Grimmaurd.

Ce matin-là Regulus s'éveilla au son des cris retentissants qui provenaient d'un étage inférieur. Il soupira longuement, se tortilla un peu dans son lit et ferma ses yeux en espérant se rendormir. Impossible de dormir tranquille dans cette maison, pas lorsque sa mère et son frère échangeaient des hostilités aussi fréquemment.

Il observa sa chambre aux couleurs verte et argent un instant et se rendormit pour une heure de plus. Ce ne fut pas un sommeil profond, c'était plutôt intermittent et parsemé de sursauts. Finalement, il se leva, mais décida de rester dans sa chambre. Il appela Kreattur et lui demanda de lui apporter quelque chose à manger. L'elfe se plia à sa volonté avec plaisir puisqu'il était le seul dans cette maison à le traiter convenablement et revint avec un festin quelques instants plus tard. Ses parents traitaient l'elfe comme un moins que rien, après tout ce n'était qu'un elfe, et Sirius le détestait d'obéir à des gens tels que ses parents. Regulus se disait que pour Sirius tout ce qui était convenable semblait être la rébellion.

Il se souvint finalement que ce soir-là il devrait assister au souper familial car ses cousines avaient été invitées. Il se prépara mentalement à cela, il aimait bien ses cousines et ses parents aussi, mais la présence de Bellatrix à la même table que Sirius promettait de faire quelques flammèches supplémentaires.

Bellatrix, 26 ans, et Narcissa, 21 ans, arrivèrent en début de soirée et furent accueillies comme des reines par les maîtres de la maison. Toutes deux étaient déjà mariées à des sang purs notoires; Bellatrix à Rodolphus Lestrange et Narcissa à Lucius Malefoy. Leur soeur Andromeda avait été reniée autant par ses propres parents, Cygnus et Druella, ainsi que par son oncle et sa tante, c'est pour cela que son absence ne fut pas étonnante pour personne. Sa mère, Walburga, avait été très affectée par le fait que la fille de son frère soit une honte à son sang. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs effacée de la tapisserie familiale que l'on trouvait dans une des pièces de la maison. Andromeda avait épousé un né-moldu, un certain Ted Tonks. C'était la pire offense dans cette famille. Regulus se souvenait d'elle comme étant physiquement très similaire à Bellatrix, mais beaucoup plus aimable et sereine que son aînée. Narcissa était celle à qui il ressemblait le plus ou, du moins, celle avec qui il se sentait le plus proche. Elle adhérait aux mêmes idées que lui, était issue de la même maison que lui, portait le même nom que lui et était aussi la plus jeune de sa famille. La majorité des qualificatifs valaient aussi pour Bellatrix, mais il y avait un côté sauvage, barbare, terriblement violent et déséquilibré qui émanait d'elle. Cela le poussait à garder ses distances. De toute façon, vu la différence d'âge, ce n'était pas trop difficile. Cette dernière s'acharnait plutôt sur son frère lorsque les réunions familiales s'imposaient. Ils étaient comme chien et chat.

Le repas débuta dans le calme, mais les conversations usuelles débutèrent. Ses parents furent plus qu'enchantés de vanter les mérites des époux de leurs nièces, ils étaient heureux que le sang des Black soit gardé pur même si les filles ne transmettaient pas leur nom à leur descendance. Ils rappelèrent le fait qu'être un Black leur donnait une supériorité certaine sur les autres. De plus, Bellatrix tenta de faire valoir les idées de celui qu'elle appelait le Seigneur des Ténèbres et de recruter Regulus à la cause. La tension monta immédiatement d'un cran, surtout lorsque Sirius constata que ses parents étaient en relativement en accord, même si eux ne voulaient pas s'engager eux-mêmes. Il s'emporta en faisant valoir que les sang-de-bourbes, comme sa famille se plaisait à les appeler, valaient mieux qu'eux tous, insultant d'ailleurs au passage ses parents concernant la consanguinité des familles dites pures qui engendraient d'ailleurs des cracmols et des détraqués tel que Bellatrix. Tout de suite, Walburga et Bellatrix s'emportèrent et sortirent leurs baguettes magiques. Regulus vit son frère se lever d'un bond en poussant un rugissement qui n'avait rien d'humain. Il disparut avant que qui que ce soit ait le temps de bouger. Ce dernier alla ramasser quelques effets personnels alors que sa mère hurlait de tous ses poumons. Il revint quelques instants plus tard, passa rapidement devant eux, sans leur adresser la parole. Regulus sentit la rage émaner de lui et n'osa pas s'interposer, il n'y avait que sa mère pour continuer d'hurler son désaccord. Son frère disparut ensuite dans l'âtre de la cheminée en criant l'adresse de la demeure des Potter.

Bellatrix se calma instantanément, faisant savoir que son oncle et sa tante seraient mieux sans ce traître à son sang, cette honte à leur noble famille. Pourtant, Walburga était dans une rage noire, peut-être à cause de la destination choisie. Elle se leva d'un bon et tout le monde la suivit se demandant ce qui se passerait ensuite. Elle s'était précipitée vers la tapisserie familiale et d'un coup de baguette avait mis le feu à l'endroit où le nom de Sirius apparaissait. Orion lui assura que l'aîné serait bel et bien renié, car de toute façon, ils avaient un autre fils, celui-ci digne de leur nom. La soirée se termina ainsi, Narcissa réussit à convaincre Bellatrix de quitter les lieux.

Regulus se retrouva seul avec ses parents et il sentit très bien que toute leur fierté et leurs attentes rejaillissaient désormais sur lui. C'était déjà le cas avant, mais comme leur attention n'était plus détournée à hurler ou pester contre un autre, il le sentait davantage. Les résultats de ses BUSE arrivèrent, donnant raison à ses parents de continuer à démontrer leur fierté. Il leur assura qu'il accepterait la proposition de Bellatrix, mais il souhaitait avoir encore une autre année avant d'être officiellement marqué.

Après tout, il ne restait que très peu de temps à ses vacances et il voulait en profiter avant le retour en classe.


End file.
